magoiafandomcom-20200223-history
Tree Healing Event
NOTE: The game has been updated to include the label "Tribal Tree" in place of the tree heal bubble. Click the area above the label that looks like a window to enter the tree healing. Individual Tree Healing Once you reach level 12, you unlock access to the Tree Healing Events. You will have approximately 2 days to prepare and a new event will come once every 30 days thereafter. The Tree Event initiates the next time you log in when your count down is reached. To clear your tree of infestation by the Shadow, you must deliver the requested plants. It has a very high plant and energy demand to complete the quest. Each tree event has an element, you receive bonuses of 3x the points for the plants. You can pay water lilies to change the particular element in each round. Click on the plants you want to sacrifice, once you are done, click the swap button for a new set of plants. Each swap will cost an increased amount of energy. For completing the Tree Healing you get from 2 to 4 tree points depending on your speed (more tree points earned by your clan = more clan member slots). The tree starts at 400 heal points required with a maximum size of 1300 heal points as you progress in the game. Clan members can also click in and boost your tree points by 5 each or more as your clan grows. You also gain 8 gold puzzle pieces that go towards creating golden plants (only 4 if you fail the first day). These plants when harvested yield one of each color plant of it's type (lampion, mushroom, bindweed etc). Although the required plants will vary, here is an example of a first time tree healing with the element fire. Note that the energy requirement to get each subsequent round increases: Tree 1.PNG Tree 2.PNG Tree 3.PNG Tree 4.PNG Tree 5.PNG Tree 6.PNG Tree 7.PNG Tree reward.PNG Completing the Tree Healing Event causes the tree to blossom and turn a different color for a few days. Each subsequent healing will require more heal points to complete the healing. Although it is possible to use water lilies to reduce the wait time between healings, this will accelerate the increased requirements for the tree. Weigh the options carefully before using this method to gain more points towards increasing your clan size. If you find your energy expenditure exceeds 800 points, submit a ticket to customer support for a refund of some energy. This policy is in place while the developers are discussing a way to better balance the energy requirements. World Tree Healing The Tree healing points earned by all the players in the game are combined in the World Tree Event. If the players reach the set goal for the 60 day round, all players who have participated in the event will have +1 payout to all plants for a 5 day period. When the goal is reached the tallied points are zeroed out and a new goal is set at a higher goal total. This continues until a round is failed. The goal is then reset at a lower number to begin again. Category:Events